Ni Hao, Kai-Lan
USA |no_episodes = 40 -List of Ni Hao, Kai-Lan episodes |runtime = 24 min. |network = Nick Jr. & Nick Jr. 2 (UK & Ireland) |first_aired = 08 September 2007 |last_aired = Present |nick_name = Ni Hao, Kai-Lan |imdb_id = 0934701 |tv_com_id = 75073 }} Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (你好, 凯兰) (Hello, Kai-Lan) is a children's television show], which premiered on Nickelodeon on February 7, 2008 and on Noggin (now Nick Jr.) on February 2, 2009. The show can also be seen in Canada on Treehouse TV and in the United States on Nick Jr.. Since November 2009 the show is also on Nickelodeon in Israel. This show is a former programming of Nick Jr. 2 (UK & Ireland) on 2009. Premise Ni Hao, Kai-lan introduces its viewers to the Mandarin Chinese language, along with elements of Culture of China, multiculturalism (through the diverse backgrounds of Kai-lan's friends), and intergenerational families (e.g., Kai-lan and her relationship with Ye Ye). Ni Hao, Kai-lan also helps to support social and emotional development for preschoolers through cause and effect problem solving. This includes helping Hoho learn to be patient, helping Rintoo calm down because he's too mad, and helping Tolee to take responsibility for his actions. Episodes generally feature: * Breaking the fourth wall * 11 minutes of interactivity * A target word that is repeated multiple times * A few words of Mandarin Chinese vocabulary * One or more of Kai-lan's friends having a negative emotional response to some action or activity (problem) * Kai-lan thinking out loud (observation) * Cause-and-effect problem solving * Before saying good-bye (at the end of each episode), Kai-lan says, "You make my heart feel super happy!" Main characters Kai-lan Chow Kai-lan Chow is a 6-year-old playful, adventurous preschooler with a big heart. She speaks both English and Mandarin Chinese, and she is super excited to share her language, her culture, her playtime with her animal friends and the viewers at home. Kai-lan is a natural leader but she is also thoughtful and caring with a gift for helping her friends when they really need her. Her favorite animal is a dinosaur and in her music group, she plays her tambourine. Kai-lan is often referred to as the Chinese Dora because they have animal friends and introduce a foreign language to young children. Voiced by Jade-Lianna Peters YeYe YeYe (Mandarin word for "paternal grandfather") is Kai-lan's playful, thoughtful and caring paternal grandpa. He was born in China and lovingly passes on his exciting traditions to his granddaughter. He provides Kai-lan with gentle guidance, leading her to find her own answers, at her own pace. (Kai-lan's parents and other grandparents are not known.). He can play the tuba. Voiced by Clem Cheung (English) and Ben Wang (Mandarin) Rintoo Rintoo is a smart, competitive, impulsive and conceited five-year-old tiger and one of Kai-lan's best friends who loves dragons and racing race cars. He even shares a special roaring handshake (only in the introduction video and in earlier episodes) with Kai-lan: "tiger-tiger roar!" He has a thirst for adventure and thrills and often pounces headlong into the action without giving it much thought. But underneath the bravado, he's a sweet caring tiger who looks out for his friends. In Kai-lan's music group, he plays the xylophone. He is especially close to Tolee and Hoho, but in Sports Day, he hurts their feelings by boasting. He usually says "Ooh! Ooh!" before he talks. Voiced by Jack Samson Tolee Tolee is a five-year-old koala that loves pandas and fruit (especially apples, bananas, and pineapples). He is intelligent and always thinks before he acts and sometimes worries too much, but he never lets that stop him from having a great time with his friends. Kai-lan and her friends can always rely on him for good ideas. Tolee also has a stuffed Panda he affectionately named Pandy, and Tolee loves Pandy so much he can't imagine being without him. He is the vocalist in Kai-lan's music group. His love for pandas culminated in the two part episode "Kai-Lan's Great Trip to China" when the group traveled to China to meet a whole family of Pandas' including baby Xiao Xi Gua (Little Watermelon). Voiced by Khamani Griffin Hoho At age 3, Hoho the monkey is the youngest of Kai-lan's friends, so when he participates in activities, he often goes first. He's full of boundless energy and nothing makes him happier than being the center of attention. He can often be found jumping on his friends' heads or playing his turntables as the resident DJ in Kai-Lan's music group. Aside from his turntables and his friends, Hoho's favorite thing happens to be bananas. Voiced by Angie Wu. Lulu Lulu is a six year-old pink rhino. She is always super happy, enthusiactic, and caring. Lulu speaks fluently in both English and Mandarin Chinese. Lulu has a red balloon around her nose, which helps her fly up in the sky. She lives in a house that floats on a cloud. Her best friends are Kai-lan and Tolee. Lulu is a great friend because she helps her friends solve problems. Also, she and Kai-lan often have playdates together. Lulu loves to dance and play the piano. In fact, she plays the piano in Kai-lan's music group. Some of her favorite games include: playing house, having tea parties, and dressing up like a fairy. Together with all her friends, Lulu has fun and adventure everyday! Voiced by Beverly Duan Mr. Sun At the start of almost every episode, Kai-lan wakes up Mr. Sun so she can start her day. With the help of the viewer, Mr. Sun rises and showers down smiling sun fuzzies to Kai-Lan and she gets tickled by them. He also knows how to play the French Horn, so Kai-lan and the lady bugs (playing the pi-pa) join him as a little music group at the beginning of Tolee's Rhyme Time and later joins Kai-lan and her friends in the music show. The Ants In one corner of Kai-lan's backyard is a teeming mini-metropolis of ants called Ant City. The ants serve very important roles in the community: they deliver mail, they build things, and they love to play with Kai-lan and her friends. San San is their leader along with his two right-hand ants, Bubu and Fufu. San San is voiced by Zachary Gordon, Bubu is voiced by Luke Manriquez and Fufu is voiced by Kyla Rae Kowaleski Other, Other Grown-Up, and Minor Characters *Howard is an owl who first appears in "The Dragonboat Festival." He delivers letters, and only speaks in hoots. Voiced by Khamani Griffin *Mr. Fluffy is a baker at his own bakery who first appears in "Everybody's Hat Parade". He makes the best cakes, and is assisted by a shy, innocent polar bear named Mei Mei. They're both s Mr. Fluffy is currently voiced by Elan Garfias, and Mei Mei is voiced by Brittany Chen. *Stompy the Elephant is a big, playful Elephant who first appears in "Safari Pals." Nothing makes Stompy happier than being able to play with his friends. Voiced by Hsiang Lo *Hula ducks who don't speak but dance and quack in episodes. *GuNaiNai is Kai-lan's Great Aunt and YeYe's sister. She appears in "Kai-lan's Trip to China." Voiced by Ming-Na. *Xiao Xi Gua ("little watermelon") is a baby panda. He appears in "Kai-lan's Trip to China." *The Peeking Mice are little, black mice who are often seen playing music. Voiced by assorted members of the cast. *The Monkey King is an incredible superhero who asked Kai-Lan and her friends for help in a magical kingdom where the foxes and the bears do not talk to each other. He appears in "Princess Kai-Lan." Voiced by Jack Cygan. *The Fox King and The Bear Queen appear in "Princes Kai-Lan." They don't want anybody in their kingdom. *The Foxes and Bears appear in "Princess Kai-Lan." They are minions of The Fox King and The Bear Queen. Princess Kai-Lan must stop the argument between them so they can talk to each other. *Eugene is Rintoo's strong father for the Season 2 opener. He first appears in "The Cruel Prank". He calls Ye Ye "Stan" or "Chow". Voiced by Doug Lawrence. Conception Ni Hao, Kai-lan is based on the childhood memories of the show's creator, Karen Chau, growing up in a bicultural (Chinese-American) household. “'Ni hao'” means “Hi” in mandarin, and Kai-Lan is the Chinese name Ms. Chau was given at birth, later Anglicized to Karen. International broadcasts *Cula 4 free-to-air public broadcaster TG4's kids brand Cula4 airs the show in the Irish language and teaches Chinese to its audience. *Télé-Québec airs a French language dub of the show. *Nickelodeon in the Netherlands airs a Dutch dub. *Nickelodeon in China's northern neighbour Russia airs a Russian dub. See also List of Ni Hao, Kai-Lan episodes External links * Web Site * * Category:Nick Jr.